New Twins Come To Town
by mermaidmelodyharrygone
Summary: When two new girls come.  The secret circle takes a closer I on them.  Is there something weird about them or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is one of my first fictions. So, please don't be to harsh. Oh, **

**This is the way Raven sees it.**

**Italics are Ravens thoughts.**

**There that's all you really need to know. Hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to Review it. Thaxs **

After the first bell hand rung everyone was seated in Mr. Duffs English class. He was about to start his lesson when a girl barged in. Her hair was chocolate brown and she had hazel eyes. She wore a plain black tank top and a pair of green cargo pants. The girl walked up to the desk and handed the teacher a pink slip. Mr. Duffs read it over quickly and turned to the class.

" Students we have a new student, would you like to tell us something about yourself to the class, ".

" Hi, my name is Raven and I just moved to number 13 Crowhaven Road," said Raven. The class started whispering to one another.

" Ha, so you are the lucky one to move to number 13 in are nice and cozy little home road," snickered one of the boys in the back.

" That is enough Mr. Henderson. But, if you inset I guess you get to show miss Raven to all her classes," replied Mr. Duffs. The boy's smile vanished and sat down with a groan.

" Oh, and there is one thing I have to warn you. I have a twin and if you ever get me confused with her…." Said Raven.

" Okay, miss Raven you can go sit right next to Chirs." Said Mr. Duffs. He pointed to the identical twin of the boy spoke to her earlier. Raven walked and sat right next to class and listened to Mr. Duffs speech about Shakespeare.

….

Finally, the bell rang. Raven got up and walked right behind the twins. Raven could tell them apart, just by their complexions. She stood up and taped the other twin (not Chris) on the shoulder. He turned around.

" What do you want newbie," he asked.

" Mr. Duffs says that you are suppose to show me to my class," she replies. The boy starts laughing.

" Yeah, like I listen to him," he says still laughing. A girl walks up behind him.

" Shut up Dough you should help her and any way she lives on hd gshd " says the girl. Raven missed the last part, _did she say something about were I live and if so why does it matter. If its haunted that would be awesome._

" Fine, I'll show her around do you want her to eat lunch with us," Dough replied.

" That would be good she should meet the rest of the – Raven cleared her throat. She hated being ignored.

" Sorry, standing right here you know," says Raven

" Right give me your schedule so I'll show you to your classes" says Dough. Raven hands him her schedule and follows him out of the class.

…..

"" the bell went._ Finally lunchtime, I just need to find Dove and then find a nice cozy _

" Come on you get to eat lunch with us and you can meet the rest of the crew," said Dough. He pulled Ravens arm and practically drags her out of the room.

" Hey what up, I need to find my sister," yells Raven

" Nope we gotta go," replies Dough. Raven sticks her heels into the ground.

" I'm not going anywhere without Dove"! Yells Raven. Dough looked around he say a lonely girl. With the same chocolate hair and hazel eyes. But wearing a pink cami and white shorts.

" There she is" says Dough. He marches over to the girl and takes her arm and drags her to where Raven is.

" Found your sister," he says and walks/drags them to the circle's eating area. When you look at the girl twins you see the same face but different complexion. Raven's eyes looked soft but if you really look her eyes are like steel and always waiting for someone to challenge her. While Dove's eyes looked soft and fragile. Always looking as if she might burst into tears or fix a problem right on the spot. Raven was the tough one while Dove was the peaceful one. Unlike Dough and Chris, they look the same and act the same. Finally, they reached the room; Dough roughly threw the two girls into the room. 11 heads all twisted around to stare at the newcomers.

" I brought them here just like you told me to," said Dough.

" Hello, I'm Cassie and this is Diana, Faye, Adam, Nick, Deborah, Chris, Sean, Susan, Laurel and Melanie. I think you know Dough," said Cassie.

" Hi, I'm Dove and this is Raven," said Dove in her soft whimsical voice._ Something was wrong these people don't seem human. I wonder why Dove can't see it. The unnatural glow in their auras. _Raven felt dizzy. It always happened when she was surround by power. _There's something dark here I can see it. What is that circle over there?_ Raven tried to pull at it to uncover the circle's dark secret. Suddenly, a scream broke out. It was Raven's, everyone ran to her, but it was too late Raven saw everything. The last thing she saw was Dough leaning over her, before a tidal wave of blackness covered her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone raced over to Raven. Dove looked at her sister, and wondered why she fainted. Everyone was fussing over her, it occurred to Dove, that didn't she need a nurse? "Um, I'm going to find the nurse, um ok" she said. All she got were a few nods. At that Dove dashed out.

_Stupid me! I forgot to ask where the nurse is!_ Dove was silently cursing herself off, for forgetting something as big as that! She walked around the school, looking for signs for the nurse. _This is why I hate being the new kid! Don't know anyone and don't know where anything is!_

Dove walked by a door that was slightly ajar. She walked over there. She heard two muffled voices. She only caught a few of the words. " New… Witches…. Crowhaven…. kill" _Weird I wonder what they are talking about? Oh well, nurse's office nurse's office. Where are you, come out come out wherever you are. I mean Raven needs you __**now**__!_

Dove kept walking around and around the school. It might not be big, but if you are new then it looks huge. Finally, she saw someone. Dove literally ran to the person. It was a boy. " Excuse me, can you please tell me where the nurse's office is" said a very out of breath Dove. The boy looked at her very curiously, "you're new here right" he asked. " Yeah just moved to 13 Crowhaven," she said. At that his expression harden and he scowled. " You're one of them" he spat. " I don't know what you are talking about, all I need to know is where the nurse is at"

" Why should I tell you, a filthy piece of rubbish" _Ok; now that was rude. I take a shower every night and I am not wearing black! I do certainly do not look or smell like trash!_ Dove glared angrily at him. "Jeez, all I wanted to know was where the nurse was" At that she stalked off, grumbling under her breath.

_How rude, all I wanted was to know the location of the nurse's office. He didn't need to call me names like that._ Dove was very annoyed now. Her mood had taken a turn for the worst. And yet, she didn't even find the nurse's office! She saw a sign that pointed towards the nurse's office. _ Success, finally the long awaited nurse._ Dove sprinted towards the office. And knocked on the door. To her dismay, a little notice says, **off on my lunch break, see you in a half an hour**. _WHAT! WHAT! How can this be happening? Out of all my luck! Oh dear, poor Raven! What to do, what to do!_

Dove didn't hear the creeping of footsteps behind her. If she did maybe, she would have ran. She didn't know anyone was there, until she felt someone garb her throat and pull a bag on top of her head.

….

Cassie looked up and noticed the time. The other girl, Dove wasn't back yet! "Dough, could you go and find um Dove. You and Chris, please", Cassie said.

" Um sure, come on Chris" was the reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Dove woke up in utter darkness. At first she freaked out and then freaked out even more when she found out her hands were tied behind her back. That's also when she figured out that a sack was on her head, corrupting her vision and making her feel as if she were blind. _Ok take deep breaths Dove. No use in passing out because of lack of air. Think you have a bag on your head and your hands are tied. Maybe some weird game played in this town! No, I know I know it was probably a kidnapping. _

While Dove was contemplating over this newly found fact, she heard footsteps coming her way. " Tonight at midnight…the girl…witch…old clearing…burning" was all she caught. But, Dove was smart enough to know what was going to happen. They thought that she was a witch and they were planning on burning her at the stake!

This is when Dove started to really try to get out of her bondages. Trying to desperately escape, when the footsteps she heard earlier came towards her. Immediately she stilled. Something opened, maybe doors? Dove could tell because the pitch-blackness became slightly brighter.

"Listen mister whoever you are, you have the wrong girl! I'm not a witch!" Dove cried out to her captor.

"Shut-up" was the only reply she got. She heard slight rummaging going on. Her captor's arm brushed against hers. That's when she concluded that at least one of her captors was male. The muscles of the arm were too big to be a woman, and the deepness of the voice. Unless of course it could be a very manly women, but Dove went to her first assumption: a guy.

Her captor seemed to have found what he was looking for because all the noises stopped. Dove started to relax a little bit, until she felt hands around her face, tying a piece of fabric over her mouth. Constricting her voice, so in other words he tied a gag over her mouth, probably so she couldn't call for help.

When she heard whatever was opened being closed by her captor, she waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps. Then counted to 25. What the captor didn't rely was that he tied her feet together, but didn't tie her to anything. She scooted forward being careful to not hurt herself. When her foot hit something solid that felt most like a door of some sort, she started kicking it. First to see if it was really solid, then to see if she could open it, Dove wasn't the strongest out there, but she certainty wasn't the weakest.

Dove also saw that she could make some noises through the gag. So, with her feet kicking and screaming as loud as she could, she hoped that, that would cause someone to come. She also tried whacking her arms on something, anything to make noises. After what seemed like hours and still no one came, Dove stopped. Her arms had bruises traveling up and down from the impact on what seemed like steel, her voice was hoarse and hurt every breath. She was in an uncomfortable position that had her legs cramping and neck straining.

Then came the tears. The thought of this being it, that she would die in a few hours, the terror of knowing that she would die in a few hours. The thoughts of her family and her dear, dear twin, her sister, her best friend. What would Raven due? Dove felt as if Raven was her other half. How would it feel to have half your heart ripped out? Dove cried harder knowing that if she did die, she would be killing apart of her sister.

Dove heard footsteps walking towards her. And she waited to be taken to the place where she would be murdered.

**Sorry for the late update. I have had writer's block. I will try to update more frequently. Thank you to all of those who commented or favorited. I do not own anything from Secret Circles. Thank you again. **


End file.
